without rain there would be no rainbows
by scintillating stars
Summary: 'let the rain kiss you. let the rain beat upon your head with silver liquid drops. let the rain sing you a lullaby.'- drabble. au. claire-centric. crack! pairing. for mersaydez, happy birthday!


_**for mersaydez, happy birthday & i love you! :)**_

**[disclaimed]**

**without rain there would be no rainbows**

_'let the rain kiss you. let the rain beat upon your head with silver liquid drops. let the rain sing you a lullaby.' -langston hughes_

the rain drops fall steadily onto the windows of my fifth period chemistry class, effectively distracting me from whatever the substitute with simpsons-styled hair was saying.

the calm pitter-patter of the spring drizzle was intriguing and i patiently cheered my favorite drop on as it raced down the glass pane towards the window sill. when my drop astonishingly beat out all the other contending water drops, i mentally gave myself a pat on the back for a job well done, disregarding my obvious lack of sanity.

sitting across from me was the self-proclaimed bad boy of our prestigious -despite what all the students thought- high school. despite his notorious reputation, i couldn't help but notice the way a lock his black hair, so black it seemed purple under the dim florescent lights, fell onto his forehead and how he unconsciously flipped it out of his eyes, in a move that was much smoother than justin bieber's signature move. his bright blue eyes quite conspicuously contrasted against his dark hair and pale skin, but surprisingly the color difference worked well on him.

suddenly, i realized that i was staring, and i quickly looked away while blushing. against my choice, my eyes kept on flitting back to him and i curiously observed as he intently stared at the numerous drops of rain dripping down the window, just like i had been moments before.

interested in his peculiar behavior that looked suspiciously like what i had been doing, i messily scrawled 'what in the world are you doing?' on the back of my incomplete algebra homework, crumpled it into a ball, and discreetly threw it to him. startled, he glanced at me in surprise before unraveling the wrinkled paper under his desk to avoid detection.

before long, the note was back on my desk, and when i opened it i saw his reply written in astonishingly neat penmanship. my eyes flew across the paper and a smile became evident across my face as i read his response- 'watching raindrops race down the window towards their obviously painful deaths... join me? i bet my raindrops will beat yours.' never one to walk away from a competition or a challenge, i mouthed to him 'you're on' before enthusiastically picking out my favorite raindrop.

about halfway through our third raindrop race (he had won two and i had won one, i was planning to make my comeback this round), ms. raymond decided to check if we were actually listening or not, even though she already knew we weren't.

"ms. lyons, mr. hastings, do you have something to share with the class, or do you just like staring at my windows?" her high-pitched voice resonated throughout the suddenly silent room.

"uhm... we enjoy... glass windows?" i replied hesitantly, not sure what to say. i silently freaked out in my head, blaming the whole situation on the stupid boy sitting across from me acting like nothing was wrong. oh, well of course, he got into trouble all the time, but holy shit. if this stupid detention that i'm obviously going to get is put onto my fucking record it'll fucking ruin my chances of getting into yale and my parents will murder me then disown me and then... and then... by this point i was pretty sure i'd stopped breathing, i was so close to hyperventilating.

a deep and husky voice broke through my momentarily paralyzed mind, saying casually "oh, ms. ray, there ain't nothing for you to worry about here. we're just observing how newton's laws of motion also apply outside in nature."

the young teacher doubtfully raised one eyebrow at us, and catching on to his ingenious lie, i added, "yeah, i've noticed that rain causes people to accelerate faster while they walk because even though their force and mass are the same as when it's not raining, the fluid friction of the sidewalk is less resistant than the usual sliding friction," pulling together all the tidbits i'd heard during class in between races.

"good job, claire!" ms. raymond replied, impressed with how much i knew about physics already. luckily, before i could be further humiliated, the shrill and insensitively loud bell rang and all the formerly silent students started chattering while packing up their belongings. i spared myself one look at griffin hasting's astonished face from my smartass answer, gave him a quick wink, then hightailed my way out of that damned classroom.

(that whole day i had a stupid smile glued to my face, but i swear it had nothing to do with that griffin hastings who spends his time racing raindrops.)

**a/n: yeah yeah yeah, i know this sucked and it was incredibly unoriginal and is complete crap compared to the writing of all my spectacular ff friends including merc herself, but review to complain? sorry 'saydez... i'm amazed i managed to pull together anything not angst/tragic for you, so that's good, right? :) happy birthday and have a great year! :D**


End file.
